Sesshomaru Love Story
by NekoSwagga
Summary: this is a oneshot story with sesshomaru and my oc victoria


Victoria and Sesshomaru

Love Story

Fan Fiction

[A/N: Nekoswagga here! I am back again with my first Sesshomaru/ Inuyasha love story with my OC Victoria! Hope you enjoy and I do not own Sesshomaru! All characters belong to there rightful owners.]

Since Lord Sesshomaru was in his office studying, Rin had to be in her room. Even though Lord Sesshomaru was single a long time ago, it was hard for him to find a mate. That is when Lord Sesshomaru found Victoria. Victoria and Lord Sesshomaru mated on the Full Moon. Today, so happens to be the day that they have to mate again. Right now, Victoria was playing with Rin in her room.

Victoria's POV

I was playing with Rin in her room when she asked me if she could have a snack. "Sure." I said. A few mins later, we were in the kitchen. I asked the maids to bring Rin a snack. While Rin was eating, I was watching her. That was when Sesshomaru came out of his office and sat next to me. "I need to talk to you when you are done." Sesshomaru said. "Is it important?" I asked. "Very." Sesshomaru said as he kissed me and left the kitchen. Rin saw this and smiled. After Rin was done eating, I took her back to her room. I then went to Sesshomaru's office.

Sesshomaru's POV

You were in your Office waiting for Victoria. You knew you had to mate again tonight, but you could not because your father wanted you to come see him. You hoped Victoria would understand. Victoria then came in the office. "I know we are supoose to mate again tonight, but we are going to have to do it when I come back. I have to go see my father about something. You will be in charged and Jaken will be watching you." You said. Victoria nodded. "I understand." Victoria said. Victoria then went and got on her laptop. You then came by her and put your arms around her waist. She sighed.

Victoria's POV

After Sesshomaru told me that he had to leave to go see his father, I was kinda upset. But I got over it. Sesshomaru was going somewhere important and I understood. "You think everything is going to okay?" I asked him. "Everything should be fine. You will see." Sesshomaru said as he kissed me while pulling me closer to him. "What happens if you go in heat?" I asked. "Then I shall come and find you…quickly." Sesshomaru said as he growled.

Later that night, dinner was quiet. Sesshomaru looked at Victoria. Victoria did not look at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru noticed this and growled, which made Rin, Victoria and Jaken jump up and look at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru smirked. Victoria rolled her eyes and smiled.

Victoria's POV

The next morning I slept in late. Sesshomaru came in the room to wake me. "Are you coming to eat?" Sesshomaru asked me. "Yea, I'll be there in a min." I said as Sesshomaru nodded and left the room. A few mins later, I was dressed and in the kitchen sitting down with the rest. "Good morning, Victoria!" Rin said in a happy mood. "Morning, Rin." I said.

Sesshomaru's POV

I watched as Victoria came out of the room. I had already packed my bags for my trip today. Victoria was still upset though. "Come to the office when you are done." I said as I got up and left the kitchen. Victoria nodded. While in my office, I looked out the window. I had to admit, I was going to miss Victoria very much. Besides, I was going into heat.

Victoria's POV

After I took Rin to her room, I went to Sesshomaru's Office. I saw him looking out the window. "Hey.." I said. Sesshomaru did not say anything, but he came by me and kissed me. "Its starting. I must leave. It is time for me to go." Sesshomaru said between kisses. "Alright." I said. I then hugged Sesshomaru and he hugged me back.

The Next Day

Victoria's POV

It seems like today was going by way to fast. While I was in the kitchen, I heard the doorbell ring. I thought it was Sesshomaru, but I opened the door to see Koga. "Hello Koga. What brings you here?" I asked. Koga bowed in respect. "Lord Sesshomaru told me to come and watch you." Koga said. Before I could say anything, a deep sexy voice came from behind me. "Nice try Koga, but no I did not." The voice said. I then looked to see Sesshomaru. He saw me and kissed me. "Told you everything was going to be okay." Sesshomaru said. "Welcoem back." I said. "What really brings you here, Koga?" Sesshomaru said. "I need to talk to you." Koga said. I then went to check on Rin.

After Koga was done talking to Sesshomaru, Sesshomaru went to find Victoria. He found her in Rin's room. He told her to close her eyes and follow him. Victoria did what she was told. A few mins later, Sesshomaru told Victoria to open her eyes. She did. Victoria saw a little picnic seating under a tree. It was beautiful.

Sesshomaru's POV

Since I was only gone for a day, I wanted to make it up to Victoria. Before we were going to mate, I wanted us to have some time to ourselves together. "How was everything when I left?" I asked. "Everything went by pretty fast." Victoria said. "That is good." I said. "Yep." Victoria said. "Thank you for the little date." Victoria said. "Anytime." I said while hugging Victoria.

That night, Victoria and Sesshomaru mated again. The next day it was a normal day. Sesshomaru watched Victoria a few times when she was not looking. While Victoria was watching Rin play outside, she was on her laptop. It turns out that Victoria loved Living here at Sesshomaru's Castle.

~End~

[A/N: So, tell me what you think! Comment and all that good crap!]


End file.
